taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
Together Alone at Last is the 19th chapter of Taiyou no Ie. Summary After Daiki leaves, Mao thinks about how she will be alone together with Hiro. She notices how Hiro is acting normal, so she gets annoyed and jabs him. Hiro and Mao starts cleaning up, and Mao asks Daiki for help to take down one of the decorations, but she realizes that he isn't here. Instead Hiro helps her, and she starts thinking about how lonely and quiet it is. Then she makes funny faces as she wonders why Daiki whispered to her ,"behave yourself". While Mao cleans up, she notices that Hiro fell asleep on the couches, and she is tempted to touch him. She starts poking and tapping him when her hair gets tangled on the button on his shirt. She tries to untange her hair out. Hiro, who is now pretending to sleep and control himself, is wondering what Mao was up to. When she finally untangles her hair out, she's surprised that Hiro hasn't woken up yet and starts to poke him once again. Hiro finally gets annoyed and gets up abruptly, but Mao falls on top of him. Mao eventually gets off him awkwardly and picks up a poster speaking in a weird voice about how there is a special sale. She realizes that it items is cheap, but it is a limited sale startine tomorrow. They decide to go even though it's a bit far. At school in the morning, Chihiro asks Mao if she has free time before going to work, and she replies saying that she has to go shoopping. Chi-chan says she found a cheap apartment place for Mao, but they won't be able to go see it since Mao is shopping. Mao, interested, said she won't be shopping later, so she wants to see the apartment. When Mao enters the classroom, she was pulled away by Oda. He brings her outside, and Oda asks her, "You like me don't you?" Mao is confused and speechless, and she wonders what made him think that. Oda, who is not satisfied, leaves, and leaving Mao clueless of what happened to Chi-chan's confession. Afterschool, Mao tells Chi what happened with her and Oda. They talk about him and how he is dense, when they see the real estate agent. The real estate agent brings them to the old apartment for sale, and Chi-chan argues that it is unacceptable for a high school girl living in this place. They keep on looking at new apartments, but they're just too epensive. Mao thinks that the first apartment was fine.When they are done, Chi-chan said she needs her parent's signature. Mao assumes that they will be happy to sign in. Mao has to meet with Hiro, so she leaves. Hiro comes late, and Mao positions herself to a defense stance because of what Chi-chan said, about how Hiro will do something to her. Mao tells Hiro her strategy when Hiro tries to hold hands. Mao quickly moves her hand away saying that holding hands is prohibited. While Mao shops and notices that the last two items are left, she tries to grab the last two away quickly when someone else is reaching for it. She notices it is her [Step-Mother, and quickly releases her hands, bows, and runs away. Her step-mother asks if they could talk. At a park, Hiro amuses Yui by making funny faces, while Mao and her step-mom talk. her stepmother talks about how she wants to become a real family by wanting Mao to come back home. Mao apologizes to her saying that she will soon live by herself, and runs away. Mao's step-mom introduces herself to Hiro, and he replies saying that she is her family, so she should try to bring Mao back, then starts to chase Mao. He finds her sitting down, and Hiro complains that he had to carrying all the shopping bags. Mao starts crying and starts to rant about to him how she doesn't want to run away anymore, nor does she want Hiro to pity her. She tells him that when she lives alone, he should be happy too. Hiro knowing that Mao won't listen to him, sits down next to her and tells her that they should return home. Hiro understands that he can't see the loved ones he lost, but there is still hope for Mao. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters